Closette
by Skelegirl
Summary: After being chased by a bro, a injured Mr. Chair is stuck in a closet with... Piggeh. Who decides to play 'doctor'. Dear god. ;Piggeh/Mr. Chair;


Another one. Just to torture ya'll. Yup.

Disclaimed.

Mr. Chair ran through the corrider, a bro hot on his heels. His heels skidded around prominent corners and sharp edges. The brown-eyed man was breathless, much out of shape. He wasn't made to be a track star.

He was just reading and sitting around one of the many parlors in the castle, when the monster came out of nowhere. He was too scared to even chairmode; and the PewDiePie stalker was NOT a poofer.

So Mr. Chair took off down corridors and hallways, hips bumping into tables and ajar doors, pain in his back and side from where the Bro swiped him.

Teleporting Naked Guys sometimes threw themselves into him, or blocked his path. This made it even harder to get away safely, as the TNG always dabbled when it came to choosing sides.

And so the brown-eyed man was out of breath, angry, and tired.

His haggard breathing grew louder and louder as he shlumped around rooms and hallways, ones that he was pretty sure he passed beforehand. Mr. Chair felt the stinky breath of the bro on his neck, and tried to speed up as best as he could.

Looking around for a hiding spot (even contempleated a barrel!) desperately, he'd accidently glanced back at the bro. He'd brought friends. Mr. Chair felt his sanity waver.

Heart pounding, he ran into a nearby room, slamming the door open in his panic. The door signaled a threat the bros and they rushed in after him, their deformed bloody feet creating squishy movements.

Throwing various furniture to clear the room and at the bros, Mr. Chair's heart leaped as soon as he saw the closet. It was huge and one of the doors was ajar.

Without even thinking, He threw himself inside of the closet and slammed the door behind him. Combing a hand through his hair, Mr. Chair realized that throughout the chase, he must have lost his green hat. He swore at the thought of a TNG jacking off on it.

Mr. Chair took a step back, away from where a beam of weak light poured between the two doors. "At least i'm safe

A slim arm suddenly wrapped around his waist. "What the fu-"

A hand covered his mouth, too. Mr. Chair frantically fought, he kicked and beat with his arms, he tried to bite the hand. The body holding his was trying to get a firmer grip on him, and was also using it's legs to grab Mr. Chair's.

"Hush! Hush!" A seductive tone whispered in his ear, sending confusing chills down Mr. Chair's spine. He tried to twis out of the arms without fighting, but the hold only tightened.

"P-Piggeh?! What the hell?! Let go of me!" Mr. Chair yelled in his best whisper-voice.

"If you stay quiet, okay? Chairmoding is easy but not when the bros know where you are, okay? It gets crazy. It gets realllllly crazy." The humanoid pig drawled, widening his eyes for affect.

"And I thought you were making sense for once..." Mr. Chair mumbled under his breath as he untangled himself from Piggeh's embrace (he'd admit it, but it was rather warm and comforting, after he'd been scared to bits.).

Curiously, Mr. Chair peeked through the crack inbetween the closet doors and saw the bros just hanging around in the room. A few were grunting with eachother, while some were oogling pictures of PewDiePie.

He backed away from the crack with a defeated sigh. "Looks like we are not going anywhere anytime soon!"

Piggeh's soft pink ears deflated a bit at the news, but his lazy smile kept it's place. "Well what should we do? Do you wanna... do stuff? I'm open to suggestions..."

Mr. Chair raised a eyebrow. "How about we keep silent and pray they don't have a smash-rave-party?"

The pig-humanoid shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Piggeh then slid over to random clumps in the darkness. As Mr. Chair was about to ask what he was doing, a low glow spread throughout the closet. Candles. They were lumpy and disfigured, but it was nice to actually see again.

"Oh.. thank you Piggeh." The brown-eyed man said quietly, astonished at the act of kindess. Even Piggeh knew he was a tad nervous being in the dark.

"Welcome welcome, darkness isn't good with monsters outside. Didjya know that? Monster's hate light. It burns their retinas. And they get even more angry though. Scary scary scary..." Piggeh's voice softly rambled.

Mr. Chair nodded absently. He felt exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep until the bros left. Of course, not with Piggeh. He might take advantage of him of something.

"Hey. you are bleeding." He felt Piggeh's presence slide up next to him, and he watched the pink man take out a half-bloody handkerchief out of his pocket.

"No, Piggeh, i'm fine... Please, leave me alone!" Mr. Chair began to whisper scream again. He placed a hand on Piggeh's chest and tried to push him away, putting two feet inbetween them.

"But you are bleeding. You might die y'know. You might bleed out in the closet, and make PewDie sad."

Piggeh then grew closer to the chair-human, and patted the scratch on his bicep gently, almost as if he wasn't touching it at all.

Mr. Chair felt nothing changing, as it was already healing slowly, and he knew it was just a excuse for the pig to get close to him. "Fine. But only that. Nothing else."

Piggeh smiled a soft smile, one that was different from his usual grin. "Okay. I promise."

As Mr. Chair settled against the wall, listening to the groans and growls outside the wooden closet, and feeling the soft movement of a cloth against his arm. What he did notice, was when he felt a light peck on his cheek. Piggeh then leaned back and resumed rubbing his wound.

Mr. Chair knew he should be angry, yet only felt a small sprig of happiness between cracks of shock and surprise. He just pretended it didn't happen.

But on the inside, he hoped there would be more kisses in the future.


End file.
